Witness Protection?
by JackiLeigh formerly Jackilee
Summary: This is a tag to 'Parting Shots.' Warning: NealHurt and a tissue alert.


WITNESS PROTECTION?

**AN: I watched 'Parting Shots' and was unhappy, hence the reason for the creation of fan fiction. I liked Ellen. I like the actress who plays her, Judith Ivey. And I was so hoping she would be a long-term part of Neal's life. So I will rewrite White Collar fact for my purposes. I hope you enjoy.**

**WARNING: Some Serious NealHurt/Angst and at least one Tissue Alert.**

Neal was in Ellen's neighborhood when he heard the shots. Before he knew it he was running. He saw Ellen standing on the sidewalk. He did not see her two tag-alongs and, he was still hearing shots. When Neal was close enough to Ellen, he lunged, taking them both to the ground.

Ellen had the breath knocked out of her. She felt weight on top of her. She had no idea what had just happened. And for a moment she thought she had stepped out into the street and had been hit by a car. She didn't move for a moment, trying to collect her thoughts and catch her breath. The weight she felt was still not moving.

The commotion had drawn several of her neighbors out into the street. There had been several calls made to 9-1-1 to describe the scene in her neighborhood. Those people came over to her, to help her up, and to check on the condition of the man who had saved her. They, too, were concerned he had not moved after the shots had stopped.

Neal's body slid to the sidewalk as Ellen managed to get out from under its weight. She looked down, in shock, to see who it was. The bright red strain growing larger on his dress shirt disturbed her. She quickly took off the light jacket she had on and balled it up. She pressed it hard to his wound.

"Neal! Neal!" Ellen called. There was no response. She was looking down at the man she considered to be almost a son, when the tears began to flow. "Oh, Neal." She said, removing a hand from keeping pressure on his chest wound long enough to stroke his cheek.

The scene was inundated with police and EMTs moments later. They quickly loaded Neal onto a stretcher. Ellen just had time to get out of the way. She was still clutching her bloody jacket when she felt eyes on her. She wiped her tears and saw a pair of beautiful blue ones looking at her. Ellen stopped them just before they loaded Neal into the ambulance.

Ellen wanted to cry again when she saw the thin line of blood flowing from the corner of Neal's mouth. "My sweet boy" was all she could manage to say, staring down at him.

Neal took her hand and pulled it to his chest. "…love…you." He said through his pain.

Ellen wiped the tears that ran from the corners of his eyes. "I love you, too. You saved my life…thank you." She ran her fingers through his hair. "Our story does not end here."

Neal wasn't finished talking. Ellen leaned over him and he whispered to her. She stood and nodded to him, letting him know she understood. Neal finally let go of her other hand as they were loading him into the ambulance. Ellen ignored the blood as she watched the ambulance pull away.

Now, standing there on the street, she suddenly felt very vulnerable. She had not had time to process what had happened. But she didn't need to be told the fate of her two U.S. Marshall protectors. That was judging from the number of cops gathered around their car. She knew once the police found out who those guys were, the U.S. Marshalls would be called. Two more would be assigned to her case. She needed to tell Agent Burke. She asked an officer from the NYPD for the number to the FBI offices and then dialed.

WC WC WC WC WC

Peter stood up, sighed, and began to pace his office.

"He's 20 minutes late." Peter replied. "Diana, pull the tracking log. Jones…."

Diana started to leave Peter's office just as Hughes entered.

"Peter…Ellen Parker just called. Neal…." Hughes hesitated. The news upset him. He had really come to like Neal. "Neal's been shot." Hughes shook his head. "She was very upset, crying. She said he was on his way to Mercy General. I couldn't understand anything else."

Peter just stood and stared at Hughes for a moment before his brain kicked in. He then grabbed his coat. "…Ellen have anyone with her?"

Hughes shook his head. "…didn't say. I will send some agents over. You," Hughes said, referring to Peter, Diana and Jones. "...get to the hospital. Keep me posted. We'll handle things on this end, Peter. Go, check on Neal."

Peter nodded and left the office, Jones and Diana in tow. He called El on the way.

WC WC WC WC WC

El had been working from home that day. She jumped into the car and beat Peter to the hospital. She introduced herself to the nurse at the reception desk in the O.R. waiting room and then took a seat.

"Did you say Burke?" Ellen asked the pretty brunette who sat down a couple of seats away.

El hesitated just a moment before she answered the question. She then recognized the woman. She remembered Ellen from having met her a few weeks back.

It then dawned on Ellen who she was talking to. El was Peter's wife. "I'm sorry. It's just…." Ellen said, wiping her eyes.

It was only then that El noticed the two NYPD officers in the room.

"They're here until the Marshalls can get me two more escorts." Ellen explained.

El nodded. She didn't say anything for a moment, waiting for Peter to show up.

El moved over next to Ellen and both women wiped their eyes as they waited.

"Neal doesn't think he's gonna make it." Ellen stated.

"What?!" El asked, shocked and terrified by Ellen's revelation.

"He…" Ellen wiped her eyes again. "He told me he loved me. Then…then he told me to tell Peter 'thank you'…for everything."

El shook her head, unwilling and unable to believe what she was hearing. "No, he's gonna make it. He's gonna be okay."

Ellen stared at the door of the O.R., willing someone to come out.

El noticed the blood on Ellen's hands for the first time. "Are you…?"

Ellen nodded. "It's Neal's. I used my jacket to stop the bleeding. I held it to his chest." She paused as the tears ran down her cheeks. "He…."

"What happened?" El asked just as Peter came into the room, followed by Diana and Jones.

El stood to greet her husband. The tears in her eyes scared him. El was not a woman who cried easily. Peter hugged his wife then turned his attention to Ellen.

"What happened, Ellen?" Peter asked as gently as possible. He saw her tears and didn't want to upset her any further.

"We were outside. My escorts were in the car. I heard shots. The next thing I know I'm on the ground and something is on top of me." Ellen wiped her tears. "I didn't know what was going on. I didn't know it was Neal. I just knew he was not moving. I was finally able to get up and…" She teared up again. "…then I saw him. Somebody, one of my neighbors, had called the police, thank god. Neal was losing so much blood." Ellen said, looking at her hands. "I tried to keep pressure on his wound. He just…he was so still. The ambulance got there pretty quick. He…I could tell that he wanted to tell me something. I stopped them just before they put him in the ambulance. He…" She wiped her eyes again. "…he told me he loved me." She then looked Peter in the eye. "He wanted me to tell you 'thank you.' Thank you for everything.'" Ellen paused again. "He…he didn't think he was going to…make it."

Peter sat, stunned, hearing Ellen's words, his mind going a mile a minute. He could not lose Neal, not now. His mind flashed back to a few of his favorite moments with Neal, before the reality of the situation flooded back.

"How long has he been in there?" Peter asked, standing and going to the doors of the O.R.

"Just about 15 or 20 minutes, they took him in straight from the ER." Ellen stated.

WC WC WC WC WC

"Do you know how many breaths a person takes in a minute?" Peter asked El as soon as she walked into Neal's room.

El shook her head.

"Ten. I've sat here and watched Neal's chest rise and fall 10 times a minute, 600 times an hour, for 3 days." Peter said scrubbing his hand over his face. Peter, in reality, had not been there all three days. He, Elle, Diana, and Jones had taken turns. But Neal was never far from his mind.

Neal had survived the surgery, but had lapsed into a coma. And now, three days later, there had been no change. He had been hooked up to a plethora of machines and those were the only noises coming from Neal at the moment.

El looked at her husband. She had never seen him so much on edge. She was very anxious also. And with each day that went by, she was getting more nervous about Neal coming back to them.

"He'll be okay." El said, trying to reassure her husband.

Peter got up and motioned for El to follow him. They stood just outside the doorway. He sighed. "I want to believe that Elle. I really do." He took her hand and squeezed it, not taking his eyes off Neal.

"…Ellen make it out of town okay?" El asked, wanting, desperately to change the subject.

Peter nodded. "She did. She's…she's eat up with guilt over this. She is just so angry that Neal got hurt. She said the best thing she could do for the both of them was to never see him again."

El nodded. She knew Neal would want to know what had happened with Ellen. He would want Peter to use some of his connections so Neal would, at least, know where Ellen was.

"I don't know what I'm going to tell him." Peter continued. He looked in on his friend.

"You need to come home and get some rest." El said. "You have time to figure that out."

Peter nodded. "I'll have Diana or Jones come and sit with him. Sara and June have volunteered to come, too. But they are not cleared to visit, yet."

El nodded. "Come home."

WC WC WC WC WC

The days stretched into a week. Ellen had been only allowed to stay at the hospital long enough to see Neal as he was wheeled out of surgery. She wasn't even able to stick around for the doctor to come out and talk to Peter. Ellen had no idea that Neal had lapsed into a coma. And there still seemed to be no improvement. The doctors were still somewhat optimistic. But everyone at the FBI was beginning to wonder if Neal had not had a premonition.

"Any change?" Hughes asked, sticking his head in Peter's door.

Peter shook his head. He was only at work to get his mind off Neal. But he found himself unable to think of much else. It killed him that there was absolutely nothing he could do to help his friend.

They had all heard that talking to someone in a coma helps. That the person can hear you, so they all talked. Peter told Neal about his current case. He added that it would have been solved already if he had been there. Jones and Diana talked about the minor cases they were working, and they kept him up on the office gossip. El told him about some clients she had who were particularly demanding. She told him about the arguments she had had with them, over everything. She had gone into detail about her frustration, hoping that, at least, his subconscious would get a chuckle out of the whole thing.

"You'll…." Hughes started as Peter's phone rang.

Peter looked at the screen. "It's Diana. She's with Neal." His heart almost skipped a beat. _What if it was bad news? Could he take it if Neal didn't make it?_ Peter shook off his fear and answered his phone. A few seconds later hung up, grabbed his coat and headed out of the office.

WC WC WC WC WC

Diana had heard movement. She, at first, thought it was coming from the hall, outside Neal's room. Then she heard it again. It seemed closer this time. She put down her magazine and stood up. She was shocked to see Neal's eyes beginning to open. But seconds later she saw panic on his face. He reached for the tube that was down his throat, trying to pull it out.

"Neal." Diana said, catching his hand and trying to gently restrain him. "Neal!"

Neal didn't understand who was trying to speak to him. He was focusing on the fact he could not breathe. He felt like he was choking, and he knew the source of his problem. But somebody was trying to keep him from solving his problem.

"Neal," Diana said. "…you're not choking. Relax. Let the machine breathe for you. Just relax." She replied, trying to calm him.

Suddenly, Neal recognized the voice speaking to him. He stopped struggling and listened. Diana had already pressed the button to alert the nurse. She was just talking to Neal now, trying to calm him.

Seconds later the room was filled with doctors and nurses. One of Neal's nurses herded Diana outside and told her to wait as they checked Neal over. They would let her back in…in a few minutes. Diana took that time to call Peter.

WC WC WC WC WC

"He's awake." Peter called back over his shoulder to Hughes as he started downstairs, loud enough for everybody to hear.

Everyone within earshot stopped, for just a moment. Then a small cheer went up in the room.

Peter was grinning from ear to ear as he made his way out of the federal building.

Peter took the time while navigating the city streets to let El in on the good news. She dropped everything and hurried to the hospital. She, in turn, called June while Peter called Sara.

They all converged on the hospital as the nurses and doctors left Neal's room. His eyes were closed, and the ventilator tube was gone, though he still had his IVs. He also was still hooked up to a heart monitor. And he was being fed via NG tube.

Neal opened his eyes as soon as he felt Peter touch his arm. He and El were the first two people in to see him.

"Hey, Kid." Peter said, smiling at him.

"Hey." Neal said, his voice sounded strange, small, weak and strained. He opened his mouth to speak, again.

Peter shook his head, stopping him. "It's okay. Save your voice." Peter said patting his shoulder. "We have plenty of time to talk."

"Ellen?" Neal asked.

"She's gone." Peter replied.

Neal looked at Peter for a moment, then blinked. Tears cascaded down both sides of his face.

El looked at her husband. "No, Neal…" She said from the opposite side of the bed. She took Neal's hand and squeezed it. "…he meant she had to leave. They had to hurry and relocate her. She's fine." El gave Peter a 'look' and then wiped Neal's tears away.

"I'm sorry." Peter said. He hadn't meant to upset Neal. He hadn't thought about how what he had said might sound to Neal, how Neal might take it the wrong way. That was the last thing he wanted. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to come out like that. She's okay. She just had to leave New York quickly." Peter reassured him.

Neal nodded his understanding. . The nurses and doctors had given Neal a thorough exam. He had been exhausted by the time they were finished. And now he was having trouble keeping his eyes open

Everyone else cut their visits short. They could tell Neal was exhausted, and they wanted to give him all the time he needed to rest.

WC WC WC WC WC

"Ellen wasn't at all comfortable with it, and she didn't' feel good about it. But she gave me some information on Sam." Peter told Neal as Neal sat up in bed.

June had told the hospital that Neal was coming home after he was released. She sat him up in one of her back bedrooms located on the first floor of her mansion. She always made sure it was ready for out-of-town guests. It had its own living room area, its own bathroom, and it was close to the kitchen. She then called up a home health agency who sent out its nurses to take care of Neal 24/7. They were given access to whatever they needed in the house to take for him.

Neal's nurse on duty, Shelly, had just finished up with the morning feeding and bathing rituals when Peter showed up.

"Well, hello Agent Burke." Shelly said as she gathered up the wet towels and the dirty linens from where she had also changed the bed.

Peter acknowledged her greeting with a nod of his head.

"He's good to go till lunch. I'll give you guys a little time." Shelly said leaving.

"See ya later, Darlin'." Shelly said to Neal. "Don't wear him out too much. I'm gonna have him running laps later."

Peter looked at Shelly for a moment. He was unsure if she was kidding or not. He liked her, but he thought the southern accent might be throwing him a little.

Neal grinned in response to Shelly's statement. "What, no Sinatra?"

"That was just supposed to be between us." Shelly replied, pretending to be embarrassed.

Neal's grin got a little bigger.

"You need anything…." Shelly started.

Neal nodded, and Shelly left.

"…flirting with your nurse? Seriously?" Peter asked.

"She started it." Neal replied. "She thinks I'm cute…actually I think she used the word 'adorable.'"

"And …Sinatra?" Peter inquired.

Neal shrugged. "She's crazy for a man with blue eyes."

Peter looked somewhat confused and slightly horrified.

Neal laughed. "No worries…she and husband, Stanley, have been very happily married for about 25 years. She has 4 children and 7 grandchildren."

"I really couldn't see you with a cougar." Peter shook his head. "At any rate, I did get the opportunity to talk to Ellen before she left. She gave me some information on Sam."

"Why didn't you tell me before?" Neal wondered. He had awake for a little over four weeks and had been home for about 3 days.

Peter shook his head again. "She said it was old information. She said whenever he's wanted to talk, he's always found her. She said the name and location she gave me were probably changed. She only had his name and address from the time he was on the force. She wasn't sure about anything about him. And she figured the less she knew the better it would be for them both."

Neal nodded. He could definitely understand that, with all he had just been through. "And now…?"

"I have Diana and Jones working on it." Peter replied. "That's another reason I didn't tell you. There's just not anything to tell…yet."

"Sam exists, Peter." Neal replied, seeing the look on Peter's face.

"I know he does, Neal." Peter replied. "He's just…we don't have a lot to go on."

"If I could talk to Ellen…."

Peter shook his head. "Not possible."

"You could find her for me, Peter." Neal insisted. "You've got connections with the Marshalls."

"I do, but…."

"But, what?" Neal asked getting agitated.

"Neal!" Peter warned.

"What?" Neal insisted.

"She won't talk to you." Peter explained, not really wanting to tell him the truth.

Neal just stared at Peter.

"Seeing you shot upset her and scared her, Neal. She…she wants to protect you. And the best way she can do that is to not see or talk to you again."

Neal put his hand to his chest in obvious pain. He was almost panting he was hurting so much.

"Damnet, Neal, I shouldn't have told you, but you needed to know. It's gonna be okay. We'll find Sam." Peter went to the door of Neal's room, not wanting to leave him alone and yelled. "Shelly!"

Shelly entered the room seconds later. She sat on the edge of the bed trying to soothe her patient. She checked the time. And though it was not time for his pain medication, she gave Neal half the regular dosage. She then monitored him until he fell asleep.

Shelly met Peter outside Neal's door. "Neal's not strong enough for this. He can't take bad news right now. Whatever you said to him…it really, really upset him. He just can't take it."

Peter nodded. "I understand." He shouldn't have told Neal anything, no matter how hard he had pushed for information.

Shelly went back into the room.

"I'll find answers for you, Neal." Peter said, standing outside Neal's door. "I promise you, I'll get you some answers." He vowed.

THE END


End file.
